Computer hackers often scan executable binary files of software applications for plain text data. Usually, plain text data appearing in software binaries originates in the source code and could contain sensitive information such as, but not limited to, hardware IDs, network addresses, and network location identifiers. If obtained by a hacker, the plain text data containing sensitive information can be used to exploit a server and retrieve confidential information.